Galette des Rois EN
by Ysiria
Summary: One-shot. FACE family AU. It seems Francis can't get rid of his French habit, but Arthur doesn't mind, for once...


(Version française aussi disponible sur mon profil =) )

I'm so glad I finished this story QwQ Luckily, I wrote it directly in English, so translation was easier and faster. I still have my other Hetalia fic to translate into English, but I'm so slooow, it's depressive orz. Moreover, my exams start tomorrow, so I shouldn't be writing (or translating) fanfic right now but who cares =w= *out* I'm still a bit stressed, but it doesn't matter. Since I wanted this story to be published today, it's not beta-read (I don't even know if Nessie-san still want to beta-read for me OwO"), so if you spot some mistakes, please tell me, I'll fix them right away ! Morever, I have an exam on Wednesday so, these will be mistakes I won't make anymore, I hope.

Now, about the story ! Today is Epiphany, and in France we usually eat "king cake", "epiphany cake" or "_galette des rois_" during this period. I did some quick research, and it seems that not a lot of country have this... custom ? So I tried to explain quickly while writing, I hope you will understand what I'm trying to say .w. And just so you know, the thing about using two crowns is something I made up for this fic, and the thing about the king chosing a queen is something we did in my family when I was younger, I don't know if everyone does that .w." Well, I hope you will enjoy this story :heart:

**Summary :** It seems Francis can't get rid of his French habit, but Arthur doesn't mind, for once...

**Characters :** FACE family

**Warning :** Fluff I guess ? And useless fic without a goal *out* Bad English since it's not my mother language. Random French words without translation (but you don't have to understand them =w=)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hetalia, or else we would see Canada more often QwQ

* * *

Francis took a step back, looking at his epiphany cake, or king cake, and smiled. It was perfect, it looked delicious, and he was sure he did not forget the lucky charm like last year. He smiled, remembering how hard the boys had cried when they realized the charm was missing, the hard look he got from Arthur for making them cry, and how they smiled again when he declared everyone was king since there was no charm. Speaking about the boys, he looked up, checking what time it was. 3pm, he still had some time. Arthur went out with Alfred and Matthew to play in the park, and they were supposed to be back for _le goûter_, which Arthur would call afternoon tea, but when you don't drink any, it is strange to call it like that, in Francis opinion. But he still could not afford to take a break, the cake had yet to be baked, and he missed something important: the crowns. He always took two different crowns, one for the king, the one who found the lucky charm, and one for the queen, chosen by the later. Usually, the king would give his own crown to the queen but Francis wanted to do things his own way.

Francis quickly made his way to the attic, where they put the crown the boys decorated last year. But, Arthur being the one who put them away, he did not know exactly where they were. He searched a few minutes, biting his lips anxiously, and remembered Arthur told him he put them in their bedroom some days ago. He was now relieved, and retrieved the crowns before going back to the kitchen, where he put the cake in the preheated oven. He now had time to set up the table, and make some tea for Arthur since the latter couldn't go without it. Time passed really fast, and while he got the cake out, he could hear the door opening, and three voices. Smelling the cake, Alfred and Matthew ran to the kitchen as soon as they got their shoes and coat off, and smiled when they noticed what cake their father baked. Arthur followed soon after, but sighed instead.

"Can't get rid of your French habit, frog?" he said with a small smile.

"You know you like this as much as I do" Francis replied with a wink.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and went to the living-room, where the table was set and he could smell one of his favorite teas. Francis came behind him, king cake in a plate, their children following him, bouncing happily.

"I'll go under the table!" Alfred exclaimed while passing by his parents.

"Not fair! You did it last year, it's my turn!" Matthew answered and grabbed his brother's hand, cheeks puffed.

"You did it the year before!"

"I'm the youngest, I should do it, it's the rule!"

Both Francis and Arthur started to chuckle, and the boys looked up to them, head tilted to the side. Francis put the plate on the table and crouched in front of them, smiling. He put a hand on their head and ruffled their hair.

"How about you both do it? You're fine with this idea Arthur, right?"

The latter nodded, smiling, and both boys beamed, rushing at the same time to take place under the table. Francis and Arthur took their seat, smiling, and the Frenchman cut the cake into four slices. He took one and put it on a plate.

"I give this one to…"

They could hear the boys whispering to each other, then Matthew said with his high pitched voice "Daddy!". Francis gave the plate to Arthur, and they continued, the boys taking turn to announce the name. When they all had a slice, Alfred and Matthew came out from under the table and sat at their usual place.

"_Bon appétit!_" Francis said with a smile, looking the boys happily eating their slice. From the corner of his eyes, he looked toward Arthur, who was enjoying his tea before actually having a taste of his cake. It was like that every year, and it made the Frenchman smile even more. He liked his life with Arthur and their children. Sometimes, he missed his country, but he was glad to be there, with his family. He started to eat slowly, careful not to bite too hard on the cake, not wanting to break his teeth on the charm.

Alfred started to whine, licking the crumbs from his fingers. He had eaten all his cake, but did not find the lucky charm. He looked to his brother, hoping he would have it and give him the second crown, but he was nearly finished and there was no sign of the charm. So he looked to his Dad, but Arthur was just beginning to eat, and Francis took too much time, so he would have to wait. And he was not what you would call patient, so he swung his feet under the table, which was annoying Arthur.

"Alfred, stop right now please."

"But! You are too slow, I can't wait anymore…" Alfred pouted.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and ignored his son, while Matthew smiled, wiping his hands on his trousers. The latter looked up to his Papa, who noticed this and was frowning, a small smile on his lips, making his youngest son blush, embarrassed. He mouthed an apology, lowering his head. Francis was about to reassure him when he felt something hard in his mouth. The lucky charm. He had it out from his mouth, and Alfred got up, beaming.

"Papa is the king! I give you the crown!"

He took the crown on the table and made his way to Francis, who bent his head to let his son to let him place it.

"Thank you _chaton_" The Frenchman smiled, kissing Alfred's forehead. He looked to Arthur, who was still eating, smiling. "I know how much you like your Queen, and since I love you so much will you become mine?"

Arthur blushed, his fork still in his mouth, and looked sideway, embarrassed. He mumbled "Do I have a choice?"

Francis flashed him his most beautiful smile and looked to Matthew, holding out the second crown to him.

"Matthieu_, mon cœur_, give his crown to your Daddy for me please."

The boy took it and went to Arthur, smiling. His father smiled sweetly at him, lowering his head so he could reach easily. Once the crown was on his head, he straightened his back and looked to Francis, who took his hand to kiss it.

"I love you, my queen…"

Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling, and brought his head closer to Francis', while the latter did the same thing. And slowly, their lips touched. It was just a chaste kiss, but they smiled into it. It was perfect, but it didn't last.

"Mattie, look, they're kissing!" Alfred exclaimed.

His brother started to giggled and Alfred grinned, looking at his parents. Francis was smiling playfully at Arthur, who sighed, mouthing a "way to ruin the moment" to his beloved –and he would only admit it in his mind, even though Francis knew about it-. The Frenchman got up and started to tidy up, while the boys went to watch TV together and Arthur finished eating. And he was glad Francis left his country to live with him in England, glad they decided to adopt the twins. He loved his life, even though he did not show it sometimes, and would not change it…


End file.
